


Quando l'amore fa male e gli uomini cercano solo un po' di conforto

by ImperialPair



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Lucy l'aveva abbandonato per sempre.Lucy era stata stroncata da una malattia che l'aveva uccisa troppo velocementePerché quel cancro gliel'aveva via così presto? Quante volte Natsu se l'era chiesto? Ormai dopo averci pensato per tutti quegli anni, aveva perso praticamente il conto.Lluvia era morta.Lluvia l'aveva abbandonato per sempreLluvia era stata investita da un pirata della strada.Perché proprio lei? Ormai Gray non riusciva più a tenere il conto delle lacrime versate, lacrime che si era dimenticato di avere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando l'amore fa male e gli uomini cercano solo un po' di conforto  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> Pairing:Grey/Natsu ex Natu/Lucy Grey/Lluvia  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Presente  
> Citazione: Nulla esiste tranne il qui e ora Bruce Lee  
> Raing: Giallo  
> Genere: OOC,  Alternative Universe,   
> Parole: 373 LibreOffice 

Lucy era morta.  
Lucy l'aveva abbandonato per sempre.  
Lucy era stata stroncata da una malattia che l'aveva uccisa troppo velocemente  
Perché quel cancro gliel'aveva via così presto? Quante volte Natsu se l'era chiesto? Ormai dopo averci pensato per tutti quegli anni, aveva perso praticamente il conto.

Lluvia era morta.  
Lluvia l'aveva abbandonato per sempre  
Lluvia era stata investita da un pirata della strada.  
Perché proprio lei? Ormai Grey non riusciva più a tenere il conto delle lacrime versate, lacrime che si era dimenticato di avere.

Avevano perso le loro future mogli fin troppo presto.  
Non si davano pace, non potevano farlo.  
La loro sofferenza era troppo atroce da sopportare  
Il dolore li devastava completamente.  
Mai avevano tregua, nemmeno nei loro sogni.

Entrambi avevano cercato aiuto e durante quelle assurde ricerche avevano trovato quel sito.  
Era un forum dove uomini e donne avevano formato gruppi di supporto per chi, come loro, aveva perso la futura moglie o il futuro marito prima del matrimonio.  
Ed era lì che si erano conosciuti.  
Proprio su quel forum.

Le loro ragazze erano morte lo stesso giorno e la cosa li aveva fatti avvicinare molto, anche ben oltre il web.  
Avevano incominciato a frequentarsi per sfogare tutto il dolore che li straziava, ma non bastava per darsi pace.  
Ci voleva qualcosa di più che alla fine avevano trovato.

  
Ormai né Grey e né Natsu ricordavano chi avesse avuto per primo quell'idea, ma che importanza aveva? In quei mesi in cui avevano iniziato a donarsi l'uno all'altro nessuno dei due aveva pensato minimamente allo straziante passato.  
I baci che si scambiavano erano più efficaci di tutte le terapie del mondo  
Il piacere che scaturiva dal sesso annebbiava le loro menti e i loro cuori facendogli dimenticare persino chi fossero Lucy e Lluvia.  
Si sentivano in colpa per questo, ma ormai era fatta, il dolore era sparito e il si sentivano legati fin dentro l'animo distruggendo tutto quello che c'era prima di conoscersi.  
Alla fine “Nulla esiste tranne il qui e ora” proprio come il motto del sito.  
Sarebbero stati per sempre grati al founder, perché era grazie a lui se finalmente si sentivano “liberi” di vivere e di andare avanti con quella vita che era stato troppo crudele con loro.


End file.
